This invention relates to a device for spraying liquid.
Manually operated liquid sprayers substantially comprise a pump, screwed over the neck of the liquid container, being hand operated and adapted to pump liquid from the container itself and deliver it through a conduit to an atomizing nozzle rigid with the structure that carries the pump.
As the liquid is pumped from the container, the interior space must be restored with air from the outside, so as not to create a vacuum situation which would prevent the liquid from flowing out.
For this reason, spraying devices of this kind have been developed with conduits opening directly to the outside and connected to the inner chamber of the container.
However, these conduits involve a not negligible drawback, due to the fact that in the event of the container being overturned, the liquid flows through the restoration air conduit and is discharged to the outside.